The banished four
by 26HeatherFeather
Summary: Arise the four guardians of elements. Banished by there dad, Zeus. Yeah, that Zeus. Hera also mentions that their's another team mate, joining the team. Archie doesn't even like her not one bit. This is a squeal to The four Guardians.
1. Chapter 1: Escaped and Back

I know, i'm ridiculous. Writing two stories at a time.

er... let's get started

------

**Introduction: Story**

Long ago, When the world was young. Zeus and Hera gave birth to four children at once. Each and every one of them possess an Element. Flora was the mistress of Fire, and famous for temper she had had long Orange hair and pure white skin. Aria was the Emperor of Air, she possessed beauty as well, and had long golden blond hair. Ella controlled Earth, and was a super-genius and had Brown hair and brown skin with freckles on her cheeks, and last but not least Whit was the Queen of Waves. Known as Water who was always calm and peaceful, Whit had Blue hair and pale skin. When Zeus found out that somebody stole his talisman that can make people into ants. He went mad, and blamed his four daughters Flora, Aria, Ella and Whit. They were banished to the deepest darkest place in the Underworld. They've been gone for 3000 years now.

"Flora! Move you're big piece of blubber!" screamed Aria.

"Excuse, Self-appointed miss perfect barbie princess of popularity!" said Flora, sarcastically.

"This is all Zeus's fault! We would've been free roaming in Olympus if it weren't for him!" said Ella, angrily.

"I know!" Whit, agreed.

"Daddy betrayed us! Oh, i miss mommy dearly as ever! And Hercules, Artemis and the rest of our siblings!" said Aria, combing her long immortal hair.

"Hey i have an idea let's unite our powers and blast of here!" said Ella.

"Curses! Stupid Zeus, and his immortal brain! I bet he's not our real father and evil man in dusguise!" said Aria.

"In what fantasy world are you living in?" snorted Flora.

"Flora! You know as well as i do that sarcasm ain't gettin' yeah anywhere!" said Aria.

"I was been, _realistic _idiot!" said Flora.

"FLORENCE AND ARIADNE!" hollered Ella.

"Ellynn, never ever call me Florence!" bellowed Florence.

"Or Ariadne!" said Aria.

"Or Whitney." said Whit.

"Okay, now let's join hands and focus." said Ella.

Ella,Whit,Flora and Aria joined hands and were surrounded by a spark of light. And suddenly disappeared.

----

Cliffhanger!

I know it's short, but it's the prologue you know!

**Whit - Whitney - Water**

**Florence - Flora - Fire**

**Ella - Ellynn - Earth**

**Aria - Ariadne - Air**

**Just in case, you get confused.**

**26HeatherFeather**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Olympus High

Chapter 2, Finally.

-----

When the four sisters reached to Olympus High, the Gods very extremely shocked. Especially, Zeus.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Zeus.

"Thanks, what's with the welcoming committee?" Flora said planting her hands on her hips, glaring at Zeus.

_Trust, Flora to make a comeback _said Aria, sending a silent message to her sisters.

"Exactly! We're you're own flesh n' blood and you're treating us like some sort of creature!" said Whit, beginning to get annoyed.

"Are you still mad about that dumb incident we didn't commit? Cause' you know, we didn't!" said Ella, sternly.

"I know, I'm not mad anymore, and none of you is responsible for the incident i am terribly sorry." said Zeus.

"Oh really? Well, i see all of you gods aged, no i really mean it i don't even recognize my own siblings." started Whit.

"We outta knock some sense into that brain of yours! Yeah, I'm talking to you _Zeus._" insulted, Flora.

"Children! Please, calm down. You're father has made some kind of mistake." said Hera, calming her children.

When Hera finished talking, 7 teenagers entered the room.

"Omigosh, is that _Jason_?" said Ariadne, admiring the young boy's looks.

"Children, these are descendants of seven different hero's." said Hera. After, she told who's ancestor's who and there names.

"Good, cause Jason more better looking then him." smirked, Aria.

"Ariadne! How dare you say such insolence! You are such a hypocrite!" said Flora, disappointed at her sister's behaviour.

"Hypocrite? Eh em, i wasn't trying to bribe him! You're just jealous, cause I'm prettier than you." said Ariadne, in defense.

"I don't care about looks, you little beast-ling!" cried, Flora.

"That's enough, we weren't here to create _pandemonium_ we were here to come in peace and harmony." said Whitney, calmly.

"Exactly, and Florence wipe that little smirk off you're face, and Ariadne just cause you're perfect doesn't mean you have to take it for granted. So both of you apologize!" yelled Ella.

"Whatever.." muttered Flora.

"Oh, dearest sister i am ever so sorry." said Flora, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, i am sorry dearest sister!" said Aria, mimicking her sister's sarcasm.

"That's enough, all of you are going to school learn something useful, and learn some manners!" yelled, Zeus.

_He did it again_ said Flora, sending a telepathic message to her sister.

_You will never know when he'll strike again _replied, Aria.

_Oh, yeah fat jolly man! _said Whit, sending her sisters a visual thought, of Zeus looking like Santa Claus.

The girls started let out a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" said Hera sternly as ever.

"Oh, we're laughing cause - uh, goddess's don't go to school. That is like, so mortal of you. Mainly boy's go to school." said Ella, covering for her sisters.

_Thanks, Ella you saved our sorry asses! _said Aria, telepathically

_Yeah, we owe you one sis!_ said whit

_Nice thinking!_ said Flora

Ella, blushed a bit.

"Athena, will let you a place to stay at brownstone." said, Zeus.

"Say uh- WHAT?!" said Ella, confused.

"We are in the 20th century." replied, Theresa.

"OH MY FUCKING LORD! WE'VE BEEN BANISHED FOR LIKE 3000 YEARS!!" said, Aria shocked and dropped her immortal brush.

_Cliffhanger_

-----

My fave character so far is Florence!

I just love her sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3: Going back to Brownstone

Chapter 3, Ready.

I hope you like this Chapter.

-----

"I'm Atlanta." said Atlanta, introducing herself.

"Who's that.. the one with the brace, oh is that Achilles?" said, Whit.

"No, that's Archie." said Atlanta.

"Nice, brace..._ brace boy._" said, Flora sarcastically.

"Oh, boy it's like seeing another version of Atlanta." said Archie, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, My name is Ellynn but call me Ella. She's Whitney call her Whit. She's Ariadne but call her Aria. That's Florence but call her Flora or else. We are the guardian of Elements. Florence is Fire, I'm Earth, Aria is Air and Whitney is Water." explained, Ella.

"Yeah, or I'll use my wicked fire power on you." said Flora, unleashing her powers.

Atlanta introduced the rest of the team.

"Can i call Jason?" said Ariadne, batting her eyelashes. Causing, Theresa to get jealous.

"This girl got an excess amount of sanity in her." smirked, the red head.

"Oh, look who's talking. Jealousy Jealousy." chanted, Aria.

Flora let out a gale of laughter. "Oh really? you're, the girl who tried to bribe hm let's see Paris,Hector,Odysseus, and oh i think i lost count." said Flora, still smirking.

"Oh brother." muttered Whitney.

Silence.

"Hey! Anyone want to go for a swim?!" smiled, Whitney. Breaking the silence.

"Oh no no not me.." said Archie, weakly._ I hate water Who invented it anyway?_

"You're scared of Water. You're scared of Water. You're scared of Water." chanted, Atlanta.

"Oh, he is? I can help you get over you're fear. Let's see all you ever do is keep on swimming." said Whitney, sounding like a therapist.

"You must be serious. Anyway, I'm planning on exploring the mortal world." said Ella.

"Oh, look out it's Miss know-it-all." smirked, Aria.

"Oh is that so? At least, i have useful knowledge. Unlike you, you rely on looks and beauty. You stupid idiot!" said Ella, sounding insulted.

"Oh, diss." said Neil.

"You know, Neil acts like a narcissist and Neil and Ariadne are perfect for each other." said, Theresa.

"Look out it's Mrs Matchmaker!" said Archie, sarcastically.

**Back at brownstone**

"Are you serious, this is like a broom closet!" said Aria.

"Seriously, Ariadne you shouldn't take anything for granted. Not even Mt. Olympus is enough for you." said Ella.

"Shutup, a girl should have beauty. Not, brains." said Aria, calmly brushing her hair.

"How, dare you insult my intelligence! I love nature and all earthly things around me, let earth teach you a lesson." said, Ella.

In a flash, Athena's plants that are by a window sill sprouted roots grabbing a hold of Aria. Aria screamed in terror.

"Say sorry, and i'll let go. Refuse, you'll live in the Earth's Core." threatened, Ella.

"Sorry!" said Aria, quickly.

Ella, somehow with a snap of a finger the roots disappeared.

"Now, young goddess's each room is painted by you're element, if that's what you desire. Aria's and Ella's room is in between theresa's and Flora's and Whit's is in between Atlanta's." explained, Athena. Theresa led the two girls to there rooms. While, Aria and Ella are led by Atlanta.

"Woah! It's like Athena read my mind!" said Aria, dumbfound.

"She is a god. For you're information." said Ella, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Damn, right i love this room it's so me!" said Flora, lazily lying on her bedspread which had a fire-theme designed on it.

"I know! This room reminds me of the water!" said Whit, admiring her room, mostly the wall which had a Water-theme wallpaper.

_To earth I don't wish to return.  
I would prefer in fire to burn.  
To blaze, and vanish into air –  
Air rarefied and thin.  
This thought wells up and floods my mind,  
While I in water swim._

_It is the strangest of elements,  
The dancer of elements.  
It is the light that gives us life,  
It is the fuel that death needs.  
The first dream of man,  
The worst nightmare of all humanity.  
It is the warmth that gives life its meaning,  
It is the sharpest blade of cold.  
It comes with a rumble, like distant artillery,  
but silent like an owl's wing beat.  
It takes the farmer's crops,  
Takes everything,  
Takes life,  
Gives life,  
Gives nothing.  
primitive,  
But we still haven't found a more destructive weapon.  
In all colors,  
In all colors it eats,  
In all colors it devours.  
It is the silent thought,  
That creeps up on your mind like a panther in the dead of night.  
It is a killer,  
It is a helper,  
It is the very thing I spend hours trying to master,  
But never do.  
It is flame.  
_

-----

Cliffhanger, just kidding.

Anyway, I'll try to update as often as i can.


	4. Chapter 4: Going to school

Done. Let's get this over with.

--------

"Sister! What shall i wear to school?" said Ella, screaming out her sister's name.

"What in the name of Zeus is going on here, ... er never mind well, i hate to sound like Aphrodite but you look like a _homeless_ person!" said Athena, letting out a fit of laughter.

Ella, was currently wearing a bronze coloured tee matching with bruised up jeans.

"I know! I need something that looks stylish. Like something, that suits me." said Ella.

"Well, how about this." said Athena, holding a white shirt that had 'Goddess' in green italics imprinted on it. With a matching Blue sweater and a green-blue mini skirt with black tights under.

"I _like_ it!" exclaimed, Ella.

It was 7:40 when the four goddesses entered the kitchen. Aria was wearing a pink headband, with pink dangling earring a hot pink shirt with matching shoes and a shirt on. Ella was wearing a white shirt with 'Goddess' imprinted in green italics with a matching blue sweater and a green-blue mini skirt with black tights under with blue boots on. Florence was wearing blue faded jeans matching with a light orange shirt that had 'Fire' on it. Whitey was wearing a baby-blue necklace with a blue shirt that had a picture of a wave and blue shoes and pants on. When the guys saw what they were wearing that were dumbfound completely.

"Damn, right you guys are hot." complimented Herry, with a half-chewed granola bar in his mouth.

"Nice, you got fine legs there, girl." said Neil, admiring Aria's complexion.

Odie was astonished when Ella sat beside him. "You look nice." said Odie. Ella blushed and said. "Thanks, you too." and smiled back. Which caused Odie to blush a bit.

"Ah, i help Ella choose, what to wear. If i didn't she'll look like a homeless mortal!" laughed, Athena.

"Athena, shut up you look like a guy!" said Ella, pointing to the purple-haired goddess.

"Damn, right you girl's look hot. Wait, till the guys at school see you there be like damn man they won't know what hit 'em." smiled Theresa, as she entered the kitchen.

**Meanwhile**

The four girls giggled as they were surrounded by the male population.

"Damn, not even gods look this hot." said Aria, pointing to some of the jocks.

"I know!" said Whit, as she saw a guy admiring her legs.

"We are here to learn, not flirt." murmured Flora.

"Awe, come on you miss Eric so much. Also, it brings back memories. Admit it, you're _lovesick._" cooed Aria.

Flora however, managed to ignore a comment. She spotted a blond-haired guy that exactly looked like her boyfriend.

"Hey, Florence." smirked the boy.

"Eric!" said, Flora happily because of the sight of her boyfriend, and ran to hug him. Which, apparently caused all the males to get annoyed and jealous and ran up to Eric.

"Let her go she's mine." said one of the jocks, preparing to knock Eric out.

"Excuse, me you're talking to my future-husband, which is my current boyfriend. I haven't seen him in a long time, if you don't get out of my face. I'll kick you're ass all the way to other side of the universe!" hissed, and Flora in defense. Holding her boyfriends hand. All the jocks backed away and left the two lovebirds alone.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, my my you've gone to a hot-tempered girl to a sexy-chick." said Eric, checking her out.

"What brings you here?" said Eric.

"The gods, well I've been at the school for a long time. Hera, however said that to tell you that no one must learn you are a goddess or you'll be banished to the Underworld." explained Eric, kissing Flora on her check.

"Oh god, well i'll leave you two alone, since you're already making out." smirked Aria.

"Aw, look at Eric he's blushing. Isn't that cute?" said, Whit laughing.

"Come on, we're late for class." said Eric, grabbing a hold of his girlfriend.

"Just, in the nick of time." smiled Mr Dion, known as Dionysus.

"Hello Mr Dion, i was just guiding them to class." said Eric, as he sat down.

"Class, These are our new classmate's." said Mr Dion.

"Well, I'm Whitney Canstipole, those are my sisters, Florence, Ellynn and Ariadne." said Whit.

A random kid hand shot up in the air. "Are you the daughters of the principal?" said the kid.

"Yes." said Ariadne, quickly.

"Anyway, sit down. Everyone new kid has to answer a scientific question. Whitney, Ellynn, Ariadne, or Florence. What is H2o?" said Dion.

Whitney answered that quickly. "That's easy, that would be Water." said Whitney.

------

I'm done this chapter At last.


	5. Chapter 5: Helene

Chapter 5, I'm on my fifth chapter already!

---------

**Meanwhile in Mr Dion's class**

"Er... today you'll be dissecting a frog." announced Mr Dion, groans and pouts filled the air.

"What does_ dissecting_ mean?" asked Aria.

"I'm not telling. That's what you get for insulting my intelligence." said Ella, calmly.

"This sucks." groaned Aria, fidgeting with her hair.

Silence. and more groans filled the air.

"Now, stop it with the pouting and groans." said Mr Dion.

"Aria, will you show us a demonstration." said Mr Dion.

Aria's face turned bright green. "I think, I'm going to pass out." said Aria, and literally fainted. Everyone, gasped.

"Looks like contestant number one is unavailable, Eric mind if you take her place?" said Mr Dion, sounding like the host from jeopardy and made the whole class crack up.

"Sure." said Eric, casually all the girls in the class (well almost) thought he was hot and cute.

**Meanwhile**

Mrs Underwood, known as Persephone was standing beside a long brown-haired girl.

"Hello, class this is Helene. She will be you're new classmate." said Mrs Underwood, contently.

The girl managed to speak. "I'm Helene." smiled the girl.

"You will sit beside Archie." said Mrs Underwood, pointing to an empty seat.

When, Helene sat down. Archie got these weird nega-vibes from her.

_**She damn hot No**_ _she's not! **You're just saying that cause you don't want to admit you like her**_ _Hell, no not in a million years** You love her **I like Atlanta more than that scrawny whore **Damn, it's about time you admit that you like Atlanta** I meant, if i chose to live with Helene or Atlanta i would choose Atlanta_

Archie was still lost in his thoughts, and didn't hear Mrs Underwood talking to him.

"Archie Night! Are you daydreaming in class?!" yelled, Mrs Underwood.

"No no... i was just thinking!" said Archie, thinking quickly.

"Then you'll know the answer to this question." said Mrs Underwood, then paused. "Who killed Hector." said Mrs Underwood.

Archie rolled his eyes, like it seemed oblivious. "Obviously, Achilles." said Archie. _Well duh, aren't i supposed to know my ancestry?_

"Good, now Helene. Who is Hector?" said Mrs Underwood.

"Hector is a Trojan prince and one of the greatest fighters in the Trojan War. He is the son of Priam and Hecuba, a descendant of Dardanus, who lived under Mount Ida, and of Tros, the founder of Troy. He acts as leader of the Trojans and their allies in the defense of Troy. Also is one of the Nine worthies." said Helene, like it sounded obvious.

"Well, you know alot about of him." said Mrs Underwood.

"He's my role model." said Helene.

"Oh look at the time, it's almost Lunchtime class is dissmissed." said Mrs Underwood, looking at her watch. _That girl definately knows alot about Hector _as Persephone glanced at the young dark-haired girl._ And looks like him too! I should keep that as a mental note, before i act._

Helene, walked down the hall, and spotted the janitors closet.

"Wow, i can't believe my pendant my father gave me fits the key hole!" exclaimed Helene, getting out her pendant about to put it in the key hole.

"Stop!" yelled an old man.

"Who are you?" said Helene.

"I am the janitor." said the old man.

"That's Zeus spelt backwards. What an odd coincidence." said Helene.

-------

Oh, my spidey sense are tingling.

Anyway, I'll update my sixth chapter very shortly.


End file.
